


Guy next door

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), How is that not a tag, M/M, Slow Build, Texting, broganes, i honestly don't know what i am doing, i think i should tag that, lance is bi af, ok i guess this is a text!au?, they are neighbors and they fight?, this is my first posted fic ok, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Keith has just moved for the first time on his own. His landlord gives him his neighbor's phone number in case he has problems. But the dude is the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I have been following this awesome instagram account (@neighborsfromhell) and they basically post weird conversation between neighbors and after some time reading them I was like 'some of them are absolutely klance, this is funny' and started saving them on a folder. And then I was like you know, I could connect the conversations and create a story  
> And then the other me was like, yeah you are also on your last year CLOSE THE FCKNG LAPTOP AND GO STUDYING  
> But I already wrote the first part  
> I don't know what I am doing okay

‘’Uh… hi?’’ ‘’Keith!’’ the orange-haired man said. 

‘’You are Keith, right? I’m Coran! Nice to meet you!’’

‘’Uh… yeah, I am.’’ he said shaking the man’s hand. ‘’Nice to meet you, too.’’ 

They stayed in an awkward silence until his brother closed the van’s door while holding a box. ‘’Hi, Coran!’’ 

‘’Hi, Shiro! How are you? Do you need help with that?’’

‘’I’m fine thanks.’’ He said with a smile.’’Keith go open the house please.’’

He threw the keys to his little brother and kept talking to Coran for a while. Keith entered his new apartment and saw it for the first time. Well, besides the internet photos. It was small but enough for him, and it had a small patio full of little pots and flowers that he wasn’t entirely sure how to take care of, but it would be great for stargazing. 

‘’What do you think?’’ asked Coran from the door. ‘’I like it’’ he said with a small smile closing the big window that led to the patio.’’ It’s nice.’’

‘’It’s empty’’ Shiro said placing the box next to the entrance door.’’Come help me bring all the boxes, I’m sure you will like it more when you have the walls covered in your weird posters.’’

It took the three of them about an hour to unload all the boxes from the van. Coran had helped them because he was nice like that, but he lived quite far away, and he had to go.

‘’I hope you like it, my boy’’ he said patting Keith on the shoulder.

‘’I’m sure I will’’ he answered, awkwardly. He liked Coran, he was weird but in a good way, like sweet popcorn or Adventure Time. However he didn’t like strangers (or well, acquaintances) touching him.

‘’... he could be really helpful’’ he realised Coran said. 

‘’Eh… what?’’ he asked politely. 

‘’Lance, your new neighbor’’ he said. ‘’Next door. Since I live in the outskirts with my niece I won’t be able to get here quickly, and you could call him if you need help or something.’’ 

‘’That’s a great idea.’’ Shiro said.’’Do you have his phone number?’’

‘’Yeah, I’ll send it to you’’ he took his phone and sent a quick message to Keith. ‘’That would be it. Anyways, if you have problems you can always call me, okay?’’

‘’Yeah, sure. Thanks, Coran’’ Keith said saving Lance’s contact as ‘Guy next door’.

‘’Brilliant!’’ Coran sat on his car and turn the keys on. ‘’Bye boys!’’ 

They watched the car disappear in the distance and then entered in the house. 

‘’Well…’’ Shiro said sitting on the floor and opening a random box. ‘’What do you think?’’ 

‘’He is nice’’

‘’I meant about the house, and the living-on-your-own situation’’ he said giving him a tired look.’’Oh look, we are lucky. This is the blankets’ box!’’

He put a blanket over Keith shoulders and took one for himself as well.

‘’It feels weird. I mean, I knew it was coming but…’’ 

‘’It is already here’’

‘’Yeah’’ 

They stood in silence watching the boxes and the empty room for a while until Keith’s phone rang.

  


(19:07) Hey! It’s Lance, your neighbor :)

  


‘’Who is it?’’ Shiro asked looking over his shoulder. 

‘’The guy next door.’’ 

‘’Do you plan on answer him today or what’’

  


_(19:08) Hi._

(19:08) Wow talkative. 

(19:09) Quick question: are you the hot ripped guy or the cute girl?

  


‘’What. The. Fuck.’’

‘’Oh my god’’ Shiro said holding the laughter. ‘’He thought you were a girl’’

‘’Hey, why are you assuming you are the ‘hot ripped guy’?’’

‘’Well, these noodles…’’he said poking Keith’s arms.

‘’Fuck off, we go to the same gym-.’’ he stopped and looked down. ‘’We went to the same gym.’’ 

‘’Hey don’t look at the floor like you are a kicked puppy. You wanted to move.’’

‘’I guess.’’ 

Shiro gave him a weird look.

‘’What do you say kiddo,’’ he said lifting his arm.’’ do you want to wrestle?’’ 

‘’You are on.’’ Keith said smirking.

Another sound from Keith’s phone stopped them.

  


(19:10) That was rude of me wasn’t it 

(19:10) I’m sorry :( 

  


‘’He can wait till I destroy you’’ Keith said taking his brother’s hand. 

He won two out of three, but he knew Shiro had gone easy on him. He DIDN’T have noodle arms, but his brother was like damn Captain America.

‘’Answer the poor boy. I’m going to call for a pizza or something’’

‘’I prefer chinese food!’’he told him before taking his phone.

  


_(19:23) Well_

_(19:23) I’m a boy so yeah._

_(19:24) It was kinda rude._

(19:25) WTFFF 

(19:25) WHAT’S WITH THE MULLET DUDE?!

_(19:25) What mullet?_

_(19:25) My hair grows that way._

(19:26) There’s something great called scissors.

(19:26) You have probably never heard of them before. 

(19:27) I can lend you ones if you come over ;)

_(19:28) What the fuck_

(19:28) What you are still cute af

(19:28) I'm sure we can do something with your hair don't worry

(19:29) Neighbor?

(19:35) Seriously?

''The food will be here in like 20 minutes'' Shiro said sitting again on his spot.''I'm kind of hoping they take longer so it will be free''

''What did you order?''

''Pizza.''

''Ugh why'' he complained kicking Shiro lightly on the knee.''I told you I wanted chinese food.''

''Well I'm paying so...'' he shrugged and Keith left him because it was a valid point. More or less.''I have to take care of my little-.''

''Ughh are you still doing this?''he asked giving his brother a look.

''What's 'this'?''

''You know. Everything. Treating me like a child. Driving me to my home, talking to my landlord, paying for my food-''

''Yeah if 'this' is taking care of my little little brother I'm totally doing it.''

''You know, I'm kind of like, an adult now.''

''Are you sure?''

''You are 28, are you sure?''

''Nah not really.''

Keith got up and opened the box with a 'DISHES AND STUFF' written on huge red letters on it.

''Call it empty nest syndrome or whatever. I'm just going to miss you kiddo. Maybe you feel really adult-y, but I can't stop seeing little Keef playing with his stuffed animals and pretending to be a grownup.''

''I recall you last night sleeping with Black.'' he gave Shiro a dish and a glass and placed his own stuff on the floor.

''Black is not a stuffed animal.''

''It isn't?''

''She is an awesome and giant alien robot defender of the universe, excuse you-''

The doorbell rang and Keith got up quickly and picked Shiro's jacket, with Shiro's wallet in it. A small girl with huge glasses was holding two boxes of pizza.

''Is that motorbike on the door yours?'' she asked without even saying hello.

''Eh... yeah it is'' he said looking trought the hall windows at his red motorbike, parked almost on the main door, and then at the pizzas, trying to take them. She took a step back.

''Do you want to work as delivery guy?'' it wasn't really asked like a question.

''Uh... not really- dude can you give me my pizzas? Please?''

''Listen my brother is an idiot and took this job for god knows what reasons and he can't really work so I'm doing the job but I don't really have uh- driving license? And if you could take the job it would be awesome?''

''Are you even serious?'' he asked, looking incredulous at the girl. ''What do you do, ask every single person you deliver to?''

''Yes.''

''What.''

''You are the fifth person tonight'' she said, sighing. ''Please? You look like a student. You have to pay this fancy apartment-

''It's not that fancy, actually-''  


''C'mon Keith you need the money.'' said Shiro appearing suddenly behind him and taking his jacket from Keith's hands.

''Listen to him Keith.''the girl said.  


A heavy silence settled between them, only interrupted by his stomach growling.

''Fine. I'll go tomorrow to your place, okay?'' he said putting some money on the top of the pizza's boxes. ''Tell your boss or whatever''

''Awesome!'' she said taking the money.''I'm Pidge, by the way. Give me your phone number and I'll tell you the place. If you ever need something, just call me okay?''

''Yeah sure'' he wrote his number on her phone and handed it back. ''Thank you for the job I guess, I needed one anyways.''

''Thank you, dude. Bye!''  


She put on a way to big helmet for her and hopped on a motorbike.

''Hey, didn't she said she doesn't have a driven licen-'' Shiro said before she turned the motorbike on and left.

They closed the door and sat on the floor. Keith's phone rang again.

''Is she texting while driving?!'' Shiro asked almost shouting.

(20:36) Will you bring me free pizzas? ;););)

''It's fucking Lance'' Keith said, half relieved it wasn't Pidge texting and half bothered it was his neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I have a folder and more ideas so please tell me if this sucks or I should write more??  
> Also, english is not my first language so if you see something PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
